Padre Rafael
Padre Rafael was a suspect in the murder investigation of street swindler Sammy Duncan in Death by Moonshine (Case #9 of Pacific Bay). He made a cameo appearance in Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay). Profile Padre Rafael is a 70-year-old Bayou Bleu priest, supposedly of Hispanic heritage, who sports dark gray hair extending to the length of his shoulders and wears a quasi-Pilgrim hat with a brown belt to cover his hair. Rafael wears spectacles, has a mustache on his face, and wears an unorthodox black priest coat on top of his white shirt. Rafael is seen carrying a Holy Bible with him at all times. It is known that Rafael uses eggs, drinks moonshine and plays dominoes. Events of Criminal Case Death by Moonshine held onto, with Padre's signature.]] Rafael found himself in the red when Frank and the player found a Children's Bible with a dedicatory note forensically dusted inside Sammy's boat. Rafael told the team he knew the victim when Sammy was little, but Sammy did not care about faith as much as he loved to drink and run scams throughout the Bayou--grounds for Rafael to visit Sammy every week, in this case every time Rafael visited Sammy he would offer the priest moonshine, and even admitted he enjoyed Vanessa Kimmel's huevos rancheros, but noticed something was wrong with the troubled woman. He fears today's children of Bayou Bleu lose their way much easier than in the past. Rafael was approached by the team a second time after both him and Joe Littlehat were caught pointing guns at each other and both were instructed by Frank Knight to put their guns down and permit the player a second look at Sammy's boat followed by a chit-chat with both, in which Joe accused Rafael of cheating in a game of dominoes. Rafael admitted that he cheated in a game of dominoes, but Frank wanted to know whether or not Rafael killed Sammy, in which the guilt was not because of homicide, but instead of his addiction to a game of dominoes or two. Rafael continued by telling the team he needed to lead by example, and how he failed Sammy and Vanessa as a leader, but as a priest, Rafael is against killing a human being--a revelation that proved him innocent at the close of the case. Rafael had to intervene after Frank was bitten by a snake during his orders to investigate the remnants of Sammy's illicit distillery, requiring the player to find an antidote to cure the venom Frank contracted, but not without having the antidote verified by Yann as a safe medicine to cure Frank's condition--a feat of which Chief Marquez thought was reckless on Frank's end. Eastern Promises Padre Rafael was the priest of the marriage between Steve Srebnik and Manka Radich. Unfortunately for Padre Rafael, even before he could announce the couple husband and wife, he was unexpectedly interrupted by Frank, who cracked a joke and left for the buffet in the wedding reception along with the player. Trivia *Padre Rafael is one of the characters of Pacific Bay who made physical appearances in two districts. Case appearances *Death by Moonshine (Case #9 of Pacific Bay) *Eastern Promises (Case #13 of Pacific Bay) Gallery C65PRafaelMugshot.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects